


No more doubt

by zero4life



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Smut, Thor - Freeform, Thor and Loki - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero4life/pseuds/zero4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor have deep feelings for each other. Loki wants to take the next step but Thor is the one who is hesitating and doubting. So Loki asks him to come to his chambers to convince Thor that they belong together. Yet Loki uses no trick because he wants what they have to be true and honest. something Loki can only be when Thor is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more doubt

* * *

 

“brother… please..”

Loki’s hushed voice was barely audible but Thor could hear it in the darkness of the room. He could see Loki’s begging eyes on him, He could feel the thin hands trying to peel his clothing off. He knew it was wrong. Even though they weren’t exactly blood, They were brothers and even though he knew that their mother did not want them to fight, he didn’t know how she’d take it if she knew that the exact opposite was happening. They were getting too close. But no matter how hard Thor tried, he couldn’t refuse Loki. The mischievous trickster had his ways of wrapping his brother around his finger and the way Loki pleaded only made Thor melt.

“Loki.. We shouldn’t”

Thor’s voice sounded dark and husky. As quiet as his brother’s voice. Because even though they were in Loki’s dark unlighted room, they never knew who could pass by the chambers and hear them.

When Thor entered because Loki wanted to talk to him, the trickster had quickly pushed him up against the closed door while he locked it. And he brought all their forbidden desires to light in the dim moonlight that flooded the room through a high window. The moon beams were shining directly onto Loki’s bed. Nothing else was lighting the room. To Thor it didn’t come all that sudden. They had shared intense moments before, Mostly just looks or a conversation that was innocent on the surface but had a hint of carnal desire simmering beneath the surface.

They never touched before, Never even kissed. But both knew that what they wanted was so much more. Yet the one who hesitated was Thor. Perhaps Loki had no problems with crossing boundaries. But Thor wasn’t that easily persuaded. And Thus Loki tried to get his brother to give in, because he knew they both wanted it so badly that, should either of them refuse it any longer, they would be destroyed by it.

 “We should, We very much should.”

Loki murmured while he started peppering small kisses along Thor’s jaw line. And each Kiss made the thunder god melt even more. How could he possibly refuse Loki? If the emerald prince would ask him to go die he would probably do it. But Loki didn’t ask that of him. He asked something quite the opposite. He invited Thor into his bed. And Thor wanted to give in so badly it hurt. Yet he was still fighting with his morals. But with Loki pressed up against him, Thin cold hands undressing him layer by layer, those thin cold lips pressed against his neck, Thor was lost completely.

“Loki..”

Thor’s breathing was heavy. His strong chest rising and falling quickly with his heavy long drawn breaths. The Dark haired prince looked up. His emerald eyes shimmering in the faint moonlight. There was so many emotions in them. Thor was captivated. Gasping softly to what he saw. Loki was never the one to show his emotions. Even in his eyes he could hide them. But now he showed Thor all that he was feeling and thinking. There was so much there.

“Kiss me”

The dark haired male asked his brother. And the brother with golden hair obeyed without a word. Their lips met in a longing passionate yet gentle kiss. The first they ever shared and it was full of wonders. Sparks flying, enough of them to light up the room if they were visible to the eye. 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and pulled him closer. It caused the trickster to gasp a little which gave his Brother the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Loki brought his hands up and planted one in Thor’s neck and one buried in his golden hair. His heartbeat quickening with their intimate lip lock. Emerald met Sapphire when they pulled away to breathe and both opened their eyes at each other inches away from each other.

Loki started walking backwards. Letting himself lower on the bed when he felt it pressing against  the back of his knees. He crawled further onto it, stretching out a hand to his brother. Thor followed Loki’s movements with his eyes and he took Loki’s hand and crawled onto the bed. Hovering over him with a look that made Loki shiver. He brought his thin hands up to Thor’s neck to pull him down and connect their lips again. Thor caught the pleading look in Loki’s eyes before they closed when they kissed. A look so vulnerable. He could sense it. Loki was scared too, afraid of many things that could happen to them, perhaps even afraid of rejection, But Thor couldn’t possibly reject him.  He also saw other things in his brother’s eyes. Love being one of them, Lust being another, The desire he too felt was also there. It made him dizzy.

“Thor…”

the thinner male murmured again. Cupping his brother’s face. Looking at him intensely.

“Please brother, I need you.. Please… make love to me.”

Thor felt light in his head and itching in his stomach. It was the way Loki said it, and what he said, that managed to wipe Thor completely off his feet and give in fully. The words Loki had used were not without meaning. Thor knew this. Loki purposely said ‘make love’ It was love, it wasn’t just lust and pure pleasure, it was love, a deeper bond. A bond so strong no one could break it. Thor looked at his brother intensely. Pressing their lips together once again. Letting his hands slide to Loki’s hips. His fingers tickling the skin just under the edge of the fabric still wrapped around Loki’s body.

Loki then knew he had his answer. And he embraced Thor tightly for a moment before his arms were forced up  and another layer of clothing left his body. Leaving his torso bare for his brother to see. His pale flawless skin, smooth to the touch and a diamond to the eye. Thor let his fingertips ghost over the pale flesh and Loki bit his lip watching them make a path over his body.

Loki’s breathing sped up, trying to hold back his noises. But with his brother touching him so intimately. That was a thing hard to do. Thor leaned down to press soft kisses in Loki’s neck. It made the trickster crane his neck to give his brother more space. He hummed quietly while his fingers searched for his brother’s golden hair to lace into. Thor heard the low hum and it made him smile to know he was the cause of that. The fingers threading through his hair were pleasant and Thor relished the touch.

He kissed a trail to Loki’s collarbone. Finding how thin framed Loki actually was. It made Thor worried if his brother even ate enough. But he should know that Loki was more than capable of taking care of himself. Thor paused a moment to shed another Layer of his own clothing.  He saw Loki’s eyes travel his now exposed torso with a glint of jealousy and lust. Loki’s cold fingers crawled up his chest. And Thor welcomed the coolness on his heated skin. Loki pulled him down finding that their connection had been broken for far too long. He needed to have his brother touch him.

Thor got the message clearly, he leaned back down to resume the path he trailed with his lips. Adoring Loki’s skin with his lips. Wherever they went they worshiped the flawless skin they were resting on. He traced down to a more sensitive part of Loki’s chest. Having the emerald prince arch up with a soft moan when his brother reached one of those sensitive places. He felt his nipple being toyed with by his brother. Gently bitten, pulled, sucked on like a new born would and he felt his brother’s tongue swipe over the sensitive nub, which made him shiver and tug the golden locks he was holding slightly. And as if that weren’t enough to wipe him off his feet if he were standing, Thor did exactly the same to the other one as well, Making Loki mewl in ways he never thought he could. Arching his back and leaning into the touch. His desire for his brother ever growing.

Thor kept his lips connected to Loki’s skin and trailed a path down to his stomach. Only then did he lift his head slightly. He paused but a moment to grab a hold on to Loki’s last layers of clothing and asking permission with his sapphire eyes.  Loki made eye contact with his brother and gave a soft  nod. He had nothing to hide. He did not want to hide for his brother. Thor pulled the fabric down along with Loki’s undergarment. Leaving the thin framed trickster naked on the bed.

The moonlight that fell on him enlightened his features in a way that enchanted Thor. Loki was beautiful. Even when he was trembling beneath his brother, Shyly trying to hide his most private part by closing his legs. Loki was still beautiful. Thor took hold of one leg and lovingly kissed a trail up on it to Loki’s thighs, Moving to his inner thigh. The trickster moaned and grabbed in Thor’s golden locks. His legs being slowly spread by his brother.

“Thor..”

Loki’s throat was dry and he was breathing heavily. Moaning softly under  the treatment his brother gave him.

Thor let his eyes dart to Loki’s arousal, It was hard and standing proud, showing nothing but desire and the tip was wet and leaking which showed in the reflected moonlight. Thor felt his own erection straining against his undergarment and realized he was just as hard and just as lustful as his brother.  He didn’t take long to get rid of his own last clothing and soon he sat there completely exposed. Loki’s eyes widened and he looked away in embarrassment. Turning a little red on the cheeks. He wanted his brother so badly, But Thor was big. And Loki wondered for a moment how sore he would get if they would really do it. But Thor started up pressing kisses to his inner thigh again and wiped all thoughts from Loki’s mind.

Thor was driven by the small sounds Loki let escape from his thin lips. Gathering more and more courage, Thor made a bold move and aimed towards the center. Aiming his mouth the hot standing erection that had formed and without a second thought he aimed his kisses all over it. From base to tip with a certain hunger for his brother. Loki moaned louder and widened his eyes while he looked down. Though he calmed down soon enough, he moaned when he saw the tip of his erection vanish into Thor’s mouth. Rolling his head back, Loki bit his lip to try and not let too many loud moans escape. But some did manage to slip through.

Loki was a mess, moaning and trembling underneath his brother. And they hadn’t even gone to the most intimate part yet. Loki looked down at his brother. Tugging the golden locks that swayed with each movement of Thor’s head. Rolling his head back once again when Thor decided to take Loki’s erection in deeper.  Loki was breathing heavily and he felt his body heat and burn under his brother’s touch. He felt the heat gather in his stomach and tried to make his brother stop his movements. Loki didn’t want to finish yet. Not like this. He wanted more.

“T-Thor.. s-stop.. n-not yet.. don’t let me finish”

Loki begged his brother. Thor heard Loki’s words and pulled back like his brother had asked him to. He understood the pure need that Loki had. The desire to be as one and finish together was also on the thunder god’s mind. Loki took the moment to catch his breath. Before his brother looked at him with questioning eyes. Loki knew what Thor wanted and he reached out to his nightstand to retrieve a small bottle with oil. It made Thor smirk a little. Seeing that his brother had prepared himself for this moment. Always the mischievous one. But that was part of Loki. And Thor loved that part of Loki just as much as he loved the god of mischief himself.

With the oil coating his fingers it was easier to prepare his brother. Even though that made it easier Thor was careful with his brother. He didn’t want to hurt Loki in any way. While he gently entered a finger and moved it inside his brother, Loki took the chance to reach out and wrap his fingers around Thor’s hot length. Moaning softly at the thick erection in his hand Loki wanted to return a bit of pleasure to his brother. Stroking him softly. Thor groaned lowly which only made Loki more aroused.

Thor had that low husky, slightly raw voice that could make anyone swoon if used in the right way. And Loki found himself often effected by that deep voice. When Thor entered a second digit into Loki’s entrance the emerald prince pulled his brother down to kiss him and seek distraction from the uncomfortable stretch. After which he started moaning again as soon as he got used to the widened stretch. Stroking his brother faster to let him know that he was needed. Thor entered a third finger to make sure that the stretch to his own erection wasn’t too wide. He kissed Loki everywhere to help the emerald prince to deal with the discomfort. Until Loki gasped loud, arched his back and let a long drawn moan follow. The thunder god knew he hit something inside his brother that made Loki drown in pleasure.

“T-Thor.. E-enter me.. oh god.. please brother.. e-enter me”

Thor growled softly when he felt Loki let go of his erection and the thin framed male spread his legs wider. Desperate to feel his brother inside him. Thor pulled his fingers out which earned a whimper from the dark haired prince.

“Loki..”

His deep husky voice called out. Loki swooned to the deep sound of it. And whimpered, pushing his body up against his brother. Thor had to admit that he too could not wait any longer. He took his position and hovered over his brother. Though Thor was blocking part of the moonlight on Loki’s skin, it still made the dark haired male beautiful. Thor admired him for his pale white skin. His smooth black hair. The way he looked right now, panting, flushed but with a thin layer of sweat on his body.  Thor slowly pushed into his brother, Loki gripped at Thor’s shoulders. Biting his lip to prevent himself from whimpering too much. But Thor was so big and the stretch was still slightly painful. And though Thor tried the best he could not to hurt Loki, there was a certain amount of pain that he could not prevent.

But Loki didn’t tell him to stop, he didn’t tell him to pull out. The trickster bit through the pain and tried to relax his body around the intrusion of his brother’s hot and straining erection.  Thor rocked his hips gently in small movements to settle himself deeper inside his brother until he was completely one with Loki. He stilled himself and waited, waiting for a head nod or a word or something of a sign from the trickster that he could move. It took Loki a while but eventually he gave the signal with a head nod. Giving Thor permission to start moving while Loki tried to keep his thin framed body relaxed.

The thunder god tried to keep his movements controlled. He gently pulled back and pushed back in with deliberate slow movements. Loki hummed softly, He had his eyes closed. Feeling his brother starting to move inside. Thor was inside him. Finally they were one. Loki had dreamed of this moment. And it was far better than he had imagined. Thor was slow and loving and only started to push and pull in a steady rhythm when he felt that moving was easier than before. 

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s broad shoulders and clung to them. He moaned softly while Thor was slowly thrusting inside of him. And he was slowly getting louder and more vocal. The two brothers exchanged moans and communicated through them. Loki dug his nails into his brother’s shoulders which made the thunder god shiver. He moved faster, trying to find that angle that could send his brother to heaven. And as soon as Loki moaned loudly and arched his back he knew he found it again.

“T-Thor!.. t-there.. a-aahh.. oh g-god..”

Loki moaned to his brother. Thor kissed him deeply and aimed his thrust the same direction over and over again. Loki became a moaning mess under Thor’s touch. His chest heaving up and down quickly and he felt so much pleasure his eyes watered.

“Loki.. I love you”

Thor whispered softly. His deep voice ringing in Loki’s ear. Those words formed by Thor’s deep voice was all Loki ever wanted to hear. To know he had his brother’s love was what he needed. The tears rolled out before Loki could stop them. Smiling up at his brother. Thor kissed them away and kissed Loki’s head softly. Loki clung to his brother as closely as he could. Wanting to feel everything.  Whispering back in a soft voice.

“I love you too brother. More than you will ever know.”

And probably more than he cared to admit. Thor wrapped his strong arms around his brother’s thin framed body. Pulling him closer as he felt his climax nearing. Loki felt the same. The pressure coiling in his stomach, the heat that seemed to become more intense, a feeling of a bubble in his stomach that was about to burst.

“I'm close Loki”

Thor whispered. Panting through his words. Moaning softly because it felt amazing with every thrust he made inside his brother’s tight heat. “Tell me what to do” He asked softly. Normally he was a leader. And as a leader Thor didn’t ask for help very often. And he Never asked anyone what to do. But here in the safety of Loki’s bed and the intimacy of his brother in his arms, he laid all of that aside. Asking Loki what he wanted.

The emerald prince had initiated this and Thor wanted to make it perfect for him. Having now what they both denied for so long, he wanted this memory to last. As a good, perfect memory. That every time they would be in each other’s arms they would remember how magical this night actually was. And Thor was more than happy that Loki persuaded him to go through with this. To take away his doubt. Loki smiled softly through his moans. Nodding at his brother he whispered his answer back.

“G-give me everyt-thing.. stay inside.. mmh.. T-Thor.. I want to feel you..” 

Thor couldn’t help but smirk softly when his brother whispered his answer. He saw the faint blush on Loki’s features, which were slightly revealed in the moonlight. Thor kissed his way over Loki’s body and reached a hand in between them. Taking a hold on his brother’s leaking erection. Loki moaned and bucked in response. Thor knew he had power over his brother now, but he decided not to use it against him. He stroked Loki’s erection firmly in sync with his own thrusts. The moans coming from both of the brothers grew louder and came quicker.

Loki arched his back high up and was the first to finish and tumble into a sea of pleasure. Wave after wave washing over him. He moaned loud as his white ribbons spilled between their bodies. Making his inner walls tighten around Thor’s erection, who followed into pleasure not long after. Moaning loud while he spilled his own pleasure deep inside of his brother. Tainting his inner walls with it. Loki whimpered at the sensation. Panting heavily the two kept hugging each other until they were able to catch their breath.  With his clean hand Thor stroked his fingers through Loki’s dark silk but damp locks. He leaned down and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Passionate but slow and deep.

With care Thor pulled out of the trickster and the thunder god stood up from the bed. Loki feared that the blond prince would leave him and reached for the thunder god’s wrist.

“Stay with me brother”

He begged. His eyes pleading.  Thor turned around to kiss Loki’s head softly.

“I will be right back. Lay down Loki.”

The trickster nodded slightly and laid back. Thor tossed a bed sheet around his bare body and walked to the bathroom. The sound of water running made its way into the bedroom and a moment later Thor appeared with a wet towel. Loki smiled brightly when suddenly he realized what his brother wanted to do. He wanted to care for Loki, even after the highlight of tonight. He took responsibility for the mess he created around Loki’s body. When they were both cleaned, the towel was disregarded into a corner and Thor crawled back into bed to pull Loki against his body and hug him closely. Loki snuggled into his brother’s hold. Wrapping his arms around the stronger brother. No words were spoken. None were needed. They held each other and fell asleep content and the way they were suppose to be: together.

* * *

 


End file.
